This invention relates to golf clubs, and, more particularly, to a golf club head which is provided with a plurality of elongated, spaced-apart inserts.
The rules of golf have recently been modified to permit a golf club head, in particular an iron-type club head, to include an insert in the face of the club. The material of the insert may be different than the material of the club face. As a result, many club heads have been designed which include an insert in the face.
The inserts which have heretofore been designed conventionally are monolithic pieces which provide a continuous hitting surface on the face of the club head. The insert may extend over substantially the entire portion of the face which normally contacts the golf ball, or it may occupy a smaller portion of the face in the sweet spot of the club head.